Operation COMPUTER
by Numbuh 212
Summary: Crashing Of Main Provider Unpleasantly Triggers Emotional Reactions: Sector V's Internet connection is down, and each operative reacts in their own way. Oneshot.


I do not own Kids Next Door

Operation C.O.M.P.U.T.E.R.

Crashing 

Of

Main

Provider

Unpleasantly

Triggers

Emotional

Responses

Part 1-Nigel 

Numbuh 1 got back from the mission feeling great. They had defeated the Delightfuls again, and the homework they had stolen had been returned to the kids who owned it. Thanks to them, those homework bandits hadn't gotten away with it this time.

He passed through the weapons room, dropping off his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and continued to his room. When he got there, he sat down at his computer desk and flipped a switch to turn on his computer. He wanted to check his email, but when he clicked on the link he got nothing but a small error box:

_We're sorry, but your Internet service provider is temporarily out of service. Please wait, and we will attempt to rectify the situation as soon as possible._

No Internet! How would Nigel communicate with Moon Base?There were definitely some problems with that system.

Wait. No Internet, no communication with the rest of the KND. This had to be a sinister adult plot to cut them off from any reinforcements, and then defeat them.

Numbuh One immediately left his chair and went to the main room to check the defense system. All seemed in order, but he decided to take a long patrol around the outside, just in case.

You never know what those nefarious adults might be up to.

Part 2-Hoagie 

After Numbuh 2 had guided the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. safely into the tree house hangar and secured it properly, he headed towards his room. Hi monthly e-newsletter from _Young Pilots _should be here by now, and he couldn't wait to see the flying tips in this one.

He booted up his laptop, but all he saw was an error message:

_We're sorry, but your Internet service provider is temporarily out of service. Please wait, and we will attempt to rectify the situation as soon as possible._

Aww, shoot. And he was really looking forward to this month's edition. It featured a history bit, with bios of Amelia Earhart, Charles Lindbergh and the Wright brothers as kids.

Hold on a second. Why was he getting frustrated about this? After all, he was Sector V's tech official, wasn't he? He would just build himself a computer that would work. Of course!

Hoagie immediately set about gathering supplies, and pretty soon he had everything he needed. Flipping his goggles down over his eyes, he got to work.

Several hours later, the round operative had a (mostly) working computer in front of him. He started it running, and watched the screen expectantly.

_We're sorry, but your Internet service provider is temporarily out of service. Please wait, and we will attempt to rectify the situation as soon as possible._

Numbuh 2 put his head down on his desk. Time to go back to the drawing board.

Part 3-Kuki 

After a successful mission, there was nothing Numbuh 3 liked more than to watch Rainbow Monkey videos online. Of course, she had every video ever released, but on the Internet were ones that weren't even on TV yet.

The young Japanese girl clicked on the link (a small picture of a Rainbow Monkey), but no videos started playing. Instead, a small box appeared on the screen:

_We're sorry, but your Internet service provider is temporarily out of service. Please wait, and we will attempt to rectify the situation as soon as possible._

Kuki didn't know what most of it meant, but she did understand one part: _Please wait. _Maybe if she waited long enough, her Rainbow Monkeys would come on.

Numbuh 3 sat and waited patiently…for about five seconds. Pretty soon, she began to bounce up and down excitedly in her seat, her eyes glued to the screen. Her videos would be on soon, she was sure of it. Kuki watched the small box, anxiously anticipating the moment when her beloved cuddly friends would appear.

Suddenly the message disappeared, and Rainbow Monkeys began to dance across the screen. From the speakers came the oh-so-familiar song:

_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,_

_Oh so very round, and super chunky,_

_Spreading love wherever they go,_

_Everything's made of a big rainbow!_

_Oh red and orange,_

_And green and blue,_

_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, _

_We love you!_

Numbuh 3 danced around the room and sang along to her Rainbow Monkey screensaver.

Part 4-Wally 

Numbuh 4 walked down the hall to his room, totally energized. They had totally kicked the butts of those cruddy homework bandits. They would sure think twice before messing with him again!

Na na na na NA, na na na na NA, he hummed tunelessly to himself as he pushed open the wooden door painted with a backwards "4." Wally sat down in front of his dad's old computer, which had been given to him last year. All the other kids had _new_ computers, but he had to use his dad's stupid, cruddy old-well, never mind. He didn't really use it much, but today he wanted to check the scores from the wrestling match he'd missed while on the mission.

To his frustration, a small window popped up instead of the site he wanted.

_We're sorry, but your Internet service provider is temporarily out of service. Please wait, and we will attempt to rectify the situation as soon as possible._

What the heck did that mean? He clicked the link again, but he got the same response. Numbuh 4 clicked and clicked a buh-million times, but always the same answer. Stupid cruddy computer!

Wally banged his fist down on the table. Then he hit the screen with his other hand, so hard that it shattered. He jumped onto the table and began to stomp on the computer. Dumb computer, cruddy mechanical annoyance, doesn't even work.

Soon the machine was reduced to bits, and the blond boy had calmed down considerably. He looked at the rubble surrounding him and reddened. How on earth would he explain this to anyone?

Of course, this would mean that he would _have_ to get a new computer.

Part 5-Abby 

After a mission, Numbuh 5 liked to relax and read a magazine. She had only gotten a few pages into it, however, when Numbuh 1 opened her door.

"Seen any suspicious adults hanging around, Numbuh 5?"

"No." Man, was he paranoid.

"Well, if you spot any, let me know."

"Will do, boss," she replied, hoping that he would leave and let her read in peace. Numbuh 1 was a great leader, but sometimes his suspicion got on her nerves.

Just as she was getting back to her magazine, Numbuh 2 burst in, wanting to know if she had a spare CPU. She sent him on his way, telling him to check the junk room for materials.

No sooner had Hoagie left than she heard the Rainbow Monkey theme song blaring loudly from Kuki's bedroom. Sheesh, did that girl ever give it a rest?

She slipped on her headphones, turning up the volume to drown out the noise coming from Numbuh 3's room. However, she could still hear a loud crashing noise coming from Numbuh 4's room, followed by a series of bangs.

Numbuh 5 sighed, set down her magazine, and slid the headphones off of her head. She stood up and went down the hall to see what all the racket was about.

When Abby opened Numbuh 4's door, she saw him standing on top of his desk surrounded by bits of plastic and wire.

"Stupid computer wouldn't work," Wally muttered in response to her questioning glance.

"Whateva," she said, and headed back to her room. Having given up on her magazine, Numbuh 5 started up her laptop and immediately saw what was causing all the fuss:

_We're sorry, but your Internet service provider is temporarily out of service. Please wait, and we will attempt to rectify the situation as soon as possible._

Abby groaned as she read the message. It was so ridiculous, yet so typical of her friends to get all worked up about this.

She pulled out the phone book and ran her finger down the page until she reached the number for tech support. She reached for the phone and dialed.

" Tech support, Bill speaking."

" Hello. Um, Abby's Internet connection is apparently down. Is there anything she can do about it?"

"Well, um, she might check the hub, to make sure it's switched on. Other than that, there's nothing to do except wait for the ISP to fix the problem."

"Thank you, Abby'll try that."

"Right, uh, bye."

Numbuh 5 smiled to herself as she hung up, imagining what was going through the head of the man on the other end.

Abby went to the main room and, sure enough, the switch was off. She turned it off and headed back to her room.

Honestly, she didn't know what the others would ever do without her.

The End

A/N: Edited to remove stupid noob mistakes.


End file.
